<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Morning in Apotos by RyanNathaniel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770456">First Morning in Apotos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanNathaniel/pseuds/RyanNathaniel'>RyanNathaniel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sonic World Adventure | Sonic Unleashed, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanNathaniel/pseuds/RyanNathaniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sonic fell down from space, he was not expecting an encounter with a strange flying creature. He was less expecting said to creature ti have an interest on ice cream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chip | Light Gaia &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Morning in Apotos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OH, I LOOOVE IT!!"</p><p>Sonic shook his head. Thinking about how childish the flying chihuahua had acted.</p><p>Oh, who are you kidding Sonic, he sighed.</p><p>You would've done the same just a few months back, wouldn't you? </p><p>Sonic shrugged the thought off and shifted his gaze from the ice cream vendor to his right. The sight of  islands showered with morning sunlight instantly filled his gaze: white houses along with sparse trees decorated said islands; the sea at their floor with mighty waves always attempting to shake them; and finally rocks forming a wall around the island, acting as a barrier that protects the islands and it's delicate icings from the viciousness of the sea.</p><p>Well, it's a blessing that he fell down on this place, otherwise he would've missed the beauty of the place.</p><p>"Soniic! Do you want a Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme too?" the chihuahua flew to him with his hands flailing in air.</p><p>Sonic gave him a thumbs up and a grin, "Sure do buddy. Don't wanna be left behind after all!"</p><p>The chihuahua returned to the ice cream vendor with an excited giggle.</p><p>And for the record, he's a deer, Sonic.</p><p>Well, deer or chihuahua, the flying creature is full of energy and passion. He's full of curiosity, but also easily distracted when he saw a particular food that he's fond of. Which in this case would be ice cream. </p><p>He's also a small creature that can fly too.</p><p>Just like Charmy.</p><p>No! No! NO!</p><p>Even if he's not like Charmy, his traits vaguely reminds him of someone. He just haven't figured it out yet.</p><p>Or probably forgot. That always happened everytime his mind is not under pressure.</p><p>"Soniic!" the red deer waved into Sonic's direction, with sundaes almost as big as him enclosing the deer from both of sides.</p><p>Sonic, taking it as a cue that their order was ready, walked to the vendor.</p><p>He took his sundae while the deer were already flying in excitement with the sundae in his arms, "Thank you, Mister Ice Cream Guy!"</p><p>"Heh heh! No worries. Just don't forget to enjoy and tell your friends about the greatest ice cream in the nation!" the ice cream guy grinned with pride while putting his hands on his waist.</p><p>"Oh, we will! We will!" the deer exclaimed.</p><p>Sonic felt a smile formed on his face. </p><p>Well, it's a blessing that he fell down on this place, otherwise he would've never meet this jolly little deer. Eating ice cream with chocolate chips with him.</p><p>Chip.</p><p>Come to think of it, he could start calling the deer Chip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment if you like it. It would be very appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>